


Blanket Fort

by prost_girl



Series: Formula 1 One Shots [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Seb wakes up to find his girlfriend has had an idea. This cannot be a good sign.





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Seb woke to the sound of his girlfriend Emma downstairs. What she was doing, well, he had no idea. Slowly climbing out of bed, Seb threw on some clothes from the chair in the corner of the room before venturing downstairs, to see what on earth Emma was up to. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a large pile of blankets on the coffee table, topped with a massive rope. 

“Liebling?” He called, hoping to locate his girl.

“Kitchen!” She replied, after she finished the last mouthful of her breakfast. When Seb walked into the kitchen, he saw Emma sat at the table, hair up in a high bun on top of her head, clad in yoga leggings and a sports bra. 

“Morning!” She said cheerily as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He quickly pressed a kiss to her lips for beginning his questioning.

“Liebling, why is there a massive pile of blankets in the other room?” Seb asked, making Emma burst out laughing.

“Well” She began. When her sentences started like that, Seb knew whatever she was about to say would be good.

“Well, I thought we could…” she paused, giggling slightly.

“We could what?” Seb asked, one eyebrow raised. Emma laughed as she dragged him from the kitchen to the Lounge, where the pile of blankets sat.

“We could make a blanket fort” She stated, staring at Seb. Laughing slightly, Seb grabbed the large rope from the top of the pile, giving one end to Emma.

“Right, where do we start?” He said, kissing Emma on the cheek before getting to work.

 

After a few hours, the blanket fort was complete, Emma’s laptop was set up inside, and she was making some popcorn so they could watch a movie. Settling down inside, leaning up against the cushions, Seb turned on the film and put his arm around Emma’s shoulders. 

“Ich liebe dich” He whispered, just as the film started.

“I love you too” She replied, kissing him on the cheek before concentrating on the film. 


End file.
